


I'll see you soon, Sherlock

by ferrisnyan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrisnyan/pseuds/ferrisnyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you soon, Sherlock

What's the point of taking breaths anymore? It should have been me who took the fall. Why did you leave me all alone?  You forced me to live but what you didn't know is that I died that day with you.  Without you, life isn't worth living. Oh Sherlock,  you saved my life when we meet. Oh Sherlock, you ended my life when we parted. And I stand atop the same roof that you plummeted from and I am not afraid.  I refuse to live another second without you. We'll be together soon,  you and I. My friend,  my savior, my love. We don't have to be alone anymore. I'll see you soon, Sherlock. I'll see you soon.


End file.
